


The Stark Response

by amproof



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/pseuds/amproof
Summary: Inspired by wanting more blindly faithful, brainwashed sub!Tony and doing-his-best reluctant dom!Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Have Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205240) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> This is my first ever Avengers fic. This may turn out to be a tiny part of a much larger whole. But I hope it also works as a slight, angsty nibble. I don't know Tsukinofaerii and I hope they don't mind that their fic inspired me to write this.

"Tony," Steve said.

Tony's head snapped around and he gazed at Steve with eager expectation as he knelt beside him. 

"Come here." Steve opened his legs, and Tony looked blissful as he clambered on his knees between them. He let out a confused grumble when Steve took him by the shoulders and gently turned him around. "It's okay, you're a good boy, Tony." Tony's body shook and he craned his neck again to see Steve's face. Steve stroked his hair to soothe him. Tony's favorite position was gazing into Steve's eyes. It was the only way he seemed at ease. Steve hated to deny him it, but having Tony on his knees facing him between his legs would lead to Tony mouthing Steve through his trousers, and Steve wasn't willing to risk that in present company.

The other Avengers looked distinctly uncomfortable, but remained quiet as Steve handled Tony. Steve reached for the noise cancelling headphones on the table beside him. "Tony, you're going to listen to some music now. If it's too loud, I want you to raise your hand. Can you show me how you'll do that?" He waited until a tremulous hand rose into the air. Then Steve immediately set upon Tony's neck and cheeks with warm kisses, punctuating each one with "Good" and "So proud of you." He ignored Wolverine's mumbling of "low standards, much?" Tony shivered. His hand wandered down to between his legs. Steve had only meant to calm, not arouse. He swiftly nudged it away before Tony could grope himself, and Tony whined, a bit in protest, a bit in shame. He knew better than to touch himself in front of others. He and Steve had discussed it, but sometimes he forgot. Steve squeezed his shoulder again to reassure him. "Remember, hand up if it's too loud for you."

Tony demonstrated again, without prompting. He glowed at Steve's responding praise and this time kept his hand away from his crotch. "Good," Steve said. He placed the headphones over Tony's ears. Steve had tuned the headphones with the most complicated classic music he could think of. Anything that would keep his mind occupied. Tony's hand remained down. Steve adjusted his position so Tony was squeezed between his knees. He began to massage Tony's neck and shoulders. Tony dropped his head forward and mewled.

"Tony. Tony. Tony!" Steve said, louder on each repetition. No response apart from happy squirming into Steve's hands. Finally, satisfied that Tony couldn't hear him, Steve looked at the other Avengers. "Okay, talk. What do we do now?"


End file.
